El amor fantasma
by Soni Flawless
Summary: Se conocieron cuando eran niños, con el pasar de los años se dieron cuenta que sus sentimientos eran más que amistad y podrían haber tenido una vida perfecta, pero el destino no quería para ellos un final feliz.


_Mirada perdida, cabello desarreglado y marcadas ojeras. La felicidad lo había abandonado y no podía comprender qué pasaba._

— _Hiccup, no te preocupes. No fue tu culpa,_ _—_ _ella se encontraba junto a él, ambos en esa poco acogedora habitación._

— _No me puedo perdonar, no haberte protegido— la voz se le quebró la voz, y agachó la cabeza. No podía permitir que Astrid sufriera por su culpa._

 _Ella buscó su mirada, su sola presencia podría tranquilizar la tensión del ambiente pero no hacía olvidar su dolor. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Si ella siempre había estado con él, incluso ahora había elegido quedarse._

— _Hiccup, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amaré y nunca nos vamos a separar— Astrid le sonrió._

 _Él no podía devolverle la sonrisa, no en aquel lugar tan deprimente, si volviera a ser libre podría intentar, pero no ahí._

 _—Deberías sonreír más. Así, mira— Astrid le mostró una sonrisa mucho más grande. Eso mismo le había dicho cuando se conocieron._

Era para entonces un niño de seis años, que descubriendo el mundo salió a jugar por el bosque cercano a su casa y cada vez se alejaba más de ésta pero no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que comenzó a notar los colores anaranjados en el cielo. Pronto anochecería y en su intento de volver a su casa perdió la orientación. Estaba perdido y cada vez el sol estaba más cerca de ocultarse. Su mente le comenzaba a jugar malas pasadas con las sombras en los árboles. Se desesperó y como cualquier niño asustado, comenzó a llorar llamando a su mamá.

Caminaba y lloraba, esperando que sus padres estén en su búsqueda porque temía por las leyendas que se contaban de ese bosque. El miedo crecía con la misma rapidez que el sol dejaba el bosque. El pequeño Hiccup se sentía observado e incluso detectaba cualquier ruido extraño a pesar del escandaloso llanto que él tenia.

Entonces lo vio, era una extraña criatura marrón que iba siguiéndolo y recordó que su molesto primo le había dicho una vez: Aquélla criatura era un ser monstruoso que se llevaba a los niños llorones. ¡Qué tonto había sido! Se había puesto a llorar como un bebé en el bosque de un monstro come niños. Tan extraña criatura se acercó a él y lanzo un extraño chillido, Hiccup estaba tan asustado que se desmayó.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, era observado por unos curiosos ojos azules: era una niña rubia que parecía contener una carcajada. ¿Así que el monstruo acosador en verdad había sido una niña con un abrigo peludo extra grande? Sí que el bosque tenía criaturas extrañas rondando en él.

La niña ayudó a Hiccup a levantarse y se presentó como Astrid. Un lindo nombre, le dijo él, pero no tan lindo como ella. También se disculpó por asustarlo, pero no parecía muy arrepentida por ello porque agregó que él había estado haciendo mucho ruido y que por eso no se resistió a hacerle una broma.

Al pequeño Hiccup las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salirle y no sólo era porque se encontraba perdido en el bosque con una extraña niña, sino que ya había oscurecido por completo. La pequeña Astrid, al darse cuenta de eso, le dijo que no se preocupara, que su casa estaba cerca y desde ahí podían arreglárselas para llamar a sus padres. Hiccup ya quería volver a ver sus padres. Astrid, poco después le dijo que él tenia cara de niño triste y que debería sonreír más, como ella. Poco después le mostró una gran sonrisa que él le devolvió. Por muy extraño que era ya le comenzaba a agradar esa niña.

Después de ser arrastrado por el bosque junto a un abrigo gigante, llegaron a la casa de Astrid, que era más pequeña que en la que él vivía, pero tenía la pinta de ser muy acogedora. Entraron por la puerta posterior pero cuando intentaban escabullirse por las escaleras fueron atrapados por los padres de Astrid. Éstos parecían sorprendidos de que un niño cubierto de hojas y barro este en su casa. Pidieron explicaciones a su hija y ésta les contó que había encontrado al niño perdido en el bosque, pero omitió el hecho de que le había dado un susto de muerte. Los señores Hofferson se mostraron preocupados y no dudaron en ayudarle a llamar a sus padres.

La madre de Hiccup contestó y se mostró aliviada cuando escucho la voz de su hijito que llevaba horas desaparecido y le prometió un chocolate caliente para cuando volviera a casa. Hiccup se sentía muy feliz y no sólo era por el chocolate que le esperaba en casa sino, porque sabía que ahora tenía una nueva amiga que cualquier día podría ponerse el abrigo peludo y ayudarle a vengarse de su primo que tanto se había burlado de él.

 _—_ _Recordar el pasado sólo te traerá mayor dolor._

— _Pero concentrarme en el presente me rompe el corazón._

— _Olvídate de todo lo malo que sucedió porque estos llevan rencor en tu corazón. Sólo permite que los recuerdos buenos te acompañen._

Hiccup comenzó a recordar, las imágenes le comenzaron a pasar como una película: el momento en que asustaron a su primo, cuando pensaron que su profesor de la primaria era un trol, la vez en la que hicieron creer a los gemelos que habían cambiado de cuerpo… pero, ¿cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Astrid eran más que amistad? Tal vez fue durante la adolescencia, o quizás mucho antes. El día en el que se armó de valor para por fin decírselo estaba de lo más nervioso, pero se alegró de que fuera correspondido. Muchos decían que eran la pareja perfecta, y les veían un futuro muy prometedor. Sin embargo, el destino no tenía planeado eso para ellos.

Se suponía que ese sería el día más feliz de sus vidas. Hiccup había planeado una cena especial en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Berk, pues quería que todo saliera perfecto, ya que quería pedirle matrimonio.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, su día iba de mal en peor: Hubo una confusión y el día libre que había pedido en su trabajo era todavía dos semanas después, un pequeño favor tardó horas y cuando ya estaba tarde para ir a su cena la ducha se malogra y después que no encontraba el anillo, sólo para que al final hubiera estado todo el tiempo en su bolsillo. Había perdido media hora y su lady estaría enojada de esperar, pero eso sólo había sido el principio; todos los taxis estaban ocupados y el que consiguió por milagro se estropeó durante su recorrido. No importándole el desafío, corrió cual maratonista con dirección a su destino planeado.

Llegó muy cansado, se miró en una vitrina y trató de limpiarse el sudor puesto que no podía presentarse de esa forma. Cuando se consideró presentable, ingresó al restaurante y preguntó por una chica rubia, a lo que la anfitriona le dijo que una muchacha que había estado sola, se había ido hace unos diez minutos. Apenas escuchó eso salió del restaurante, corrió un par de cuadras y la vio: estaba ahí a unos ocho metros de él. Lucía hermosa: llevaba un vestido blanco que se movía con el viento y con el que parecía temblar de frío. Él debería estar ahí para darle su chaqueta. No era lo que había planeado, pero podía hacer una pedida de mano muy hollywoodense.

Abrió su boca para gritar su nombre, cuando de un callejón salió un extraño que se acercó a ella y en un rápido movimiento, le tapó la boca y con la otra mano le sostuvo un cuchillo por detrás de la espalda a Astrid, quien se veía muy sorprendida como para luchar. Hiccup debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero aun así sentía que cada paso que avanzaba le tomaba minutos. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración aumentó.

Actuó por impulso e intento golpear al ladrón. Éste era mucho más grande y fuerte que él, sin embargo Hiccup luchaba por una razón más fuerte que sólo un poco de dinero, luchaba para salvar al amor de su vida de ese maleante. Logró quitarle el cuchillo después de ¿minutos?, ¿Segundos? El tipo no era tonto. Logró golpear a Hiccup y él cayó, se golpeó la cabeza y quedó aturdido unos segundos. Segundos que bastaron para que el ladrón le quitara la cartera, empujara a la muchacha y huyera sin el menor remordimiento en su conciencia. Después de todo, sólo eran unas víctimas de tantas.

Astrid cayó encima de Hiccup, que pensaba que todo estaba bien, pero una mueca de dolor y un grito ahogado se quedó en su garganta. Giró y se quedó tendida sobre el frío pavimento de ese callejón, el vestido blanco comenzaba a teñirse con la sangre que perdía a cada segundo. Su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar, Hiccup se había levantado pero estaba paralizado. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no podía moverse y la vida de su lady se le iba ante sus ojos. Cada vez su respiración se volvía más lenta. Astrid abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió puesto que ya estaba muerta, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre.

Hiccup cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas y los gritos salieron, todo el dolor que sentía no podía ser expresado. Él la había matado, era un asesino. Había visto como la vida de su amada se iba ante sus ojos. Nunca la volvería a ver, ya jamás le sonreiría y él no podría devolverle la sonrisa, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo esto?

 _Mientras el fantasma de los recuerdos revivía el dolor, Hiccup ignoraba que era observado. Quien lo veía se preguntaba, ¿Qué peor castigo podía recibir que se atormentado por su conciencia?_

— _Él cree poder ver a la persona fallecida._

— _Se refiere a ella como un fantasma ¿no?_

— _Él la amaba mucho y no podía borrar su recuerdo._

— _Entonces, ¿Que ve él realmente?_

 _El silencio inundó la sala, mientras que el doctor miraba al triste muchacho, ¿Qué repuesta podía dar? ¿Estaba en verdad loco? El haber visto morir a la persona que más amaba y la culpa de haberla matado le atormentaba, ¿Cómo no volverse loco?_

— _Probablemente él ve una imagen en su memoria, — miró otra vez al joven. — Fantasma o ilusión, él no podía dejarla ir._

 _Dirigió una última mirada a Hiccup_ antes _de irse, el muchacho podría vivir en compañía de su fantasma._

* * *

Si lees esto es porque llegaste al final y te quiero agradecer por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :D

Esta historia es mejor gracias a la ayuda de mi beta de la guarda (Earline Nathaly) que me ayudo mucho.

Espero no me maten por lo que le hice a Hiccup :/

Goodbye baby, besos y abrazos :) :) :)


End file.
